Gijinki Chronicles Arc I
by DemonBlade45
Summary: The Grim Reaper who happens to be a Darkrai Gijinki has a 50 Billion Poke Bounty on his head. Hunters come after him only to have their heads sent back to the HQ. He plans to kill everyone that betrayed him. He will try to create a safe haven for Gijinki, but he will have to shed massive amounts of blood to do so. Rated M for Blood.
1. Prolouge

**Me: Yo! Listening to TemporalGamer's All 15 Full Theme Songs. Please do note that these are NOT remixes. These were cut short on the anime and made more kid friendly(Basically making them less cool). You should definitely check it out. There are electric guitars, drums, etc. Now I will be making the intro song for this. Please tell me what you think. I now give Gijinki Chronicles Arc I.**

**Pokemon Advanced Season 6 – I Wanna Be a Hero**

_A kid from Pallet Town_

_With a brand new world to see_

_Don't know what's ahead_

_But it won't get the best of me_

_There's so much to learn and battles to be won_

_I've advanced so far but still there's always more_

_to come_

_Take a step and I'm on my way_

_Gonna start all over again_

_I wanna be a hero (hero)_

_Pokemon Advanced_

_(I'm on my way)_

_I wanna be a hero (hero)_

_Give me just one chance_

_And the future will decide_

_If there's a hero buried deep inside_

_I wanna be a hero_

_Pokemon_

**Prolouge**

A dark figure was running through a dense, thick forest. The figure was jumping from branch to branch. The figure looked behind and saw two Pokemon. However, that's what most people would take them as if they were seen as a blur. If one saw them without them moving, they would see that these were not ordinary. These looked like a cross between a human and Pokemon. They were referred to as Gijinki. There was a sighting of one of them. They were given this term. Most Gijinki's were angered at the term they were referred to as. To a Gijinki, it meant that they were outcasts, freaks of nature, and were not welcome anywhere. The ones that were chasing the figure were Houndoom Gijinkis. These particular ones were leftover from a camp he destroyed. These Gijinki's were labeled as traitors. They had left the Organization. It was not unheard of. Some didn't like the life they were living, killing innocents, spying, and assassinations. The figure looked in front of him and saw that his road was ending. He jumped from the last branch. In the open, he was covered in a Pitch – Black cloak. The Houndoom Gijinki landed in front of him. They launched Flamethrowers that combined together giving it the from of a Fire Dragon. The figure took the full blast. What was left was ash of what they thought was his body. One, however, pointed out that there was very little ash.

"The Houndoom Twins. Considered dangerous due to their teamwork. They were known as the best operatives for working in pairs." The twins looked behind them and saw the opposition. Without his cloak, there was a outfit that looked mechanical. His armor was black, with the exception of a Red Collar that obviously protected him from heat, cold, and debris that would break the collarbone. His eyes gave off an icy, blue that froze them in place. (Oh, God, I made a terrible pun on technical terms. Freezing a Fire/Dark Type, ugh.) His hair was flowing like it was smoke from the top of the helmet. His armor had cuts, scratches that ruined the paint, and a number. It was painted in white, it read 00. He had cloth that was torn. It came out of the waist part of the armor**(A/N: I don't know how to explain this. There are some Bleach pictures. Look up the Gotei 13's old guy that uses the fire sword.)** He drew his blade. It was a black katana.

"Before I feed my sword more blood, I want to know why you betrayed the Organization." The twins looked at each other.

"We learned things. We were about to go on our last mission and retire. However, we slipped a peak at the mission and we saw that we were to be 'retired'". One of the twins had put air quotes in the air at the mention of retired. "If I were you, I would consider leaving as well. Sure, they gave us a reason to stay. But once we found out that we were to be disposed of, we left." The other twin completed. The figure had lifted his blade further towards them.

"Do you want to know what my blade's name is?" The figure had the tip of the katana at one of the twin's throats.

"What?" The twin that had the blade at his throat asked.

"Muramasa, The Demon Blade. It demands blood." The figure thrusted the blade through the throat cutting through the adam's apple. He quickly pulled the blade out and swung it at the other twin decapitating him. The figure twirled his blade and put it back in its sheath. He began to walk away, until he heard a garbled sound. He look behind him and saw that one of the twins was still alive.

"We warned you, Shade." With that the twin died. Shade sighed and put the two right beside each other. He looked around and saw many stones around. He took stones and put it on top of the brothers giving them a grave. He walked back towards the Organization to send in his report. He was tired.

_Timeskip – 2 years_

Shade cursed himself. He should have left the Organization when he had the chance. In front of him were armed soldiers. Behind him were a couple of Gijinki's. One of which was his Wet Mother. Her name was Flora. She was a Volcarona Gijinki. She had been taking care of him for 21 years. He had learned the truth from her when he was 15. She was not his real mother. She was kidnapped from her home to raise a Special Gijinki. Shade was that Gijinki. He was injected with Darkrai DNA. He was the only candidate to live. The rest that had a natural affinity to Dark were killed. To this day, he is the ONLY Darkrai Gijinki. There were others behind him as well. One was special to him though. Ivy was her name. She was a Snivy Gijinki. However, she had recently become a Servine Gijinki. They scientists were astonished that she had transformed. Apparently, she was just a prototype to this new Evolution strain. He had the luxury of reading the profile 5 years ago. The Strain would only activate when they reached a certain age. After a year that she was injected with the DNA, she had evolve. She was 17 at the time. Shade had read up on Servine's. When a Snivy reached level 17 it evolves into Servine. That meant that she would evolve again when she was 36 years old. He was snapped out of his thoughts when an alarm had rang.

_HQ to self-destruct in 5 minutes._

All of the armed forces had started moving forward. Shade took his Katana out and cut the wall leaving a huge hole that lead outside. He told everyone to get out now. He left no room for argument. Ivy had hugged him and cried into his armor. He was her only friend and had gotten her through the tough times. He hugged her back and gave her something. A locket. He pushed her out of the window and turned back. He looked at the armed soldiers. They opened fire and the place was riddled with bullets. The soldier stopped their firing. Shade's armor had fallen off and he was full of bullet holes. He rushed forward and cut the soldiers into pieces. Bloody chunks were littered everywhere. He panted and at the amount of damage he took. The next thing he knew was an explosion. The place was blowing up with him in it. He ran down the corridor with his bones breaking with each step. His adrenaline kept him going. He reached the hole that lead to outside and he jumped. But an explosion had launched him much further than he wanted it too.

Ivy saw something come out of the building. It landed right in front of her with a thud. She picked it up and saw that it was Shade's helmet. It had holes from bullets. She fell on her knees and cried. Flora was hugging her tightly. Shade might not have been her son, but she treated and felt like it was her son.

_Timeskip – 15 years later_

Ivy had know become a full grown Serperior Gijinki. Gijinki's were no longer considered a freak of nature. She had taken up Bounty Hunting. She had clawed her way up to X-Class. Only 3 had reached such a class. Ivy, Guil, and Ing(No relation to Metroid). Throughout her job, she had heard rumors of a Grim Reaper. He was on the top of the Wanted List. $50,000,000,000 Poke for whoever got him, Dead or Alive. Many Bounty Hunters had gone after him only to come back in a sack. Today was such a day. A sack was delivered with heads. Inside was a note.

_Try as many times as you want, I have no intention of dying until I finish off the ones that tried to kill me._

_SGR_

Many thought what his note had meant. Everyone was shocked that he sent in a note. What really grabbed everyone's attention were the letters at the bottom. They wondered what they were. Ivy went up and grabbed it. She obviously knew what GR meant. Grim Reaper. But the S was something else. The Grim Reaper was a creature of shadows. Ivy grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down words that meant Shadows.

_Shadows_

_Shadow_

_Shade_

_Shade_

_Shade_

_Shade_

_Shade_

She kept writing the word Shade. She stopped and looked at what she wrote. She got out of her seat and ran out of the Bounty Hunter HQ. She looked around and saw what appeared to be scythe head into an alleyway. She gave chase. She saw that he was surrounded.

"So, you're the Grim Reaper? You don't look like much. I guess the $50 Billion Poke is mine." This got the Grim Reaper to chuckle.

"I have $50 Billion Poke on my head. Not bad, but they could put more on there. After all, the one I'm about to kill is a disgrace to Bounty Hunting." The Grim Reaper pulled out a pad. Ivy recognized it as the Black Hunting Pad. It labeled the most famous Bounty Hunters.

"Glorth, a Machamp Gijinki. Rank SSS Bounty Hunter. Multiple Rape victims which happen to be teenagers, Murder of innocents, and Robbery. Judgement – Death." Glorth and Ivy were wide-eyed. Ivy was because, even she didn't know that. Glorth, because he knew his record. "By the way, in the Black Hunting, we have ranks too. Mine so happens to be Rank 0." Glorth began laughing at this. Ivy was about to apprehend both of them. Rank 0 was the lowest. "Before you get carried away, Rank 0 means Rank Omega and Rank End." Ivy stopped in her tracks. That rank was only given to those that performed heroic deeds. The Grim Reaper was the opposite of Heroic, he was evil. She heard a gushing sound and saw Glorth's head by her feet. She looked up and saw The Grim Reaper in front of her. He extended his hand. Ivy closed her eyes and waited to be killed. She heard a whirring sound and opened her eyes. She saw him holding her pendent. It was open and he chuckled at the picture inside. He let the pendent go back and picked up the head. He walked away but not before whispering words in Ivy's ears.

"Those who hide in the shadows are cowards, but those who use the shadows as a weapon are the ones that strike fear into hearts of their victims." Ivy knew those words. Only one Gijinki said those, Shade.

**Me: R&R**


	2. The Reaper Cometh

**Me: I got nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. All right go to Satoshi Tojiri.**

_Pokemon Advanced Challenge Season 7 – The Dream_

_Pokemon_

_Every trainer has a choice_

_To listen to that voice inside (inside)_

_I know the battle may be long_

_Winners may have come and gone_

_I will carry on_

_Yeah, this dream will last forever_

_(This) this dream will never die_

_We will rise to meet the challenge every time_

_(Advanced Challenge)_

_Yeah, this dream keeps us together_

_(This) this shows that you and I_

_Will be the best that the world's ever seen_

_Because we always will follow this dream (dream)_

_And now this battle has begun_

_It's far too late to run and hide (hide)_

_And through the one's I face are strong_

_I'll leap into this fight head-on_

_I'll carry on_

_Whoa_

_This dream will last forever_

_(This) this dream will never die_

_We will rise to the challenge every time_

_(Advanced Challenge)_

_Yeah, this dream will never sever_

_(It's) it's carry us up high_

_Straight up into the sky like a beam_

_Because we'll never give up on this dream_

_Po-ke-mon_

_And though the ones I face are strong_

_I'll leap into this fight head-on_

_I'll carry this on_

_Whoa_

_Yeah, this dream will last forever_

_(This) this dream will never die_

_We will rise to meet the challenge every time_

_(Advanced Challenge)_

_Yeah, this dream keeps up together_

_(This) this shows that you and I_

_Will be the best that the world's ever seen_

_Because we will always follow this dream_

_Po-ke-mon_

**Chapter 1: Reaper Cometh**

Ivy was giving chase to who she believed was Shade. She had been following him throughout the town. Shade knew that she was following him. He reached his destination. Black Hunter HQ, the place where you hunt and kill famous Bounty Hunters that have a record. He went in. Ivy stayed outside and waited. He later came back out with a sack of money. Shade walked down an alleyway. Ivy followed him down the alleyway. Shade reached the end of the alleyway and took a right. Ivy stayed in the said alleyway keeping a close eye on any indication that he was Shade.

Shade had stopped and reached an orphanage. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He left the sack of money on the doorstep and walked away. Ivy gave chase once again. He went into another alleyway and stopped.

"You know following me is like a death sentence." Shade said looking behind him.

"How long have you known?" Ivy inquired. She was very careful to leave no reason to know that he was being followed.

"Since I dropped off the head. Now, may I ask why you are following me?" Shade was curious. He had never seen her before.

"Shade, it's me Ivy." Ivy was taken back at the revelation. How could he not know who she was? After all, he looked at the picture inside her pendent.

"Ivy? Never heard of you." Shade had a blank look on his face. Ivy was infuriated at him. They had known each other for over 20 years. Give or take beside the explosion.

"15 years ago, you had died in an explosion. All that was left of you was the helmet that you wore everyday." Ivy was near tears at this point.

"Explosion? I remember seeing one in the distance….." Shade grabbed his head. He never had this feeling before. It felt like a thousand needles had entered his brain and very slowly moved forward. To say it was excruciating would be putting it lightly. He started to scream making the wind around him start to twirl around him. The wind slowly changed colors from white to black. It left gashes in the ground and walls around him. It started to close around him. Ivy was frightened. She kept staring at the sight. She later heard a squish inside the black ball. She saw black blood. She began to run forward, the wind started cutting into her. Her clothes began to rip and shred. When she finally reached the center, it was calm. There was nothing inside other than Shade himself. His eyes, nose, and mouth were bleeding from the immense pain he had. She went over and hugged him tightly. The wind started to die down. His breathing was short and ragged. A gunshot was heard. It struck Ivy in the shoulder letting her go of Shade. She clutched her shoulder and applied pressure to her wound.

"Sorry bout that Ivy." She looked behind her and saw Ing. He was a bastard to put it lightly. He never cared about others wellbeing. He only cared about the mission and that was it. "I see you really know who The Grim Reaper is. Too bad that he has to die for his crimes." Ing brought up his gun and fired. It hit Shade directly in the head. Ivy started to well up tears. She thought he was dead for 15 years. She found him in the flesh walking around. Then he died in front of her eyes again. This time she knew that he was dead. She saw it with her own eyes.

"50 Billion Poke, here I come!" Ing was laughing at his new riches. He kicked Ivy in the shoulder getting here to scream. She hit a brick wall and screamed again. He reached down to pick up Shade only for him to disperse into Haze.

"What the hell?!" The Haze obscured Ing's vision. Ivy only looked at the sight. She had gotten caught up in the Haze as well. She saw a glint of metal in the Darkness. She had blood splash on her face and saw an arm in front of her. She heard Ing scream at his pain.

"Ing the Electabuzz Gijinki, Rank X. Very famous as you are one of the 3 that have the highest ranks. Price for your head – 30 Million Poke. Felonies – Mass Genocide of 3 villages, Robbery, Battery, Assault, Attempted Murder, 1st degree murder. Judgment – Extreme Death" Shade said. He was well alive. But that's not what scared Ing. No, it was that he was looking at Death itself. Behind Shade was a massive Scythe. But at the tip was another blade. Shade separated his scythe into two and hacked off both of Ing's legs. Ing didn't feel anything until 5 seconds later, it happened so fast. Shade cut off his remaining arm. Ing was screaming for help.

"It's no use, you're in my world now. How does it feel? The sense of hopelessness, the fear of death, the never-ending pain, this is what your victims felt. They demand vengeance." Shade had struck fear into Ing's heart as well as Ivy's. This was the Reaper. Shade lowered his blade down to Ing's head. In one swift motion, Ing's head was rolling, literally. Shade twirled his scythe around and collapsed it to fit at his side. The Haze went back inside his body. Ing's body was nowhere to be found. Shade walked over to Ivy. Ivy's vision was beginning to fade. She heard his voice on last time until she succumbed to blackness.

"Ivy, you fool…." That was the last thing she heard.

_Timeskip – 5 hours later_

Ivy woke up in a cold sweat. She got up only to see that she was naked. She quickly covered herself in the blanket that was on her. She looked around and saw Shade sleeping at a worktable. She saw that there was a new outfit for her. She winced as her shoulder stung. She remembered that she was shot. Shade snapped his eyes open at the sudden movement. He looked over and tossed her the outfit.

"You looked like shit, Ivy." Shade said walking out to give her privacy. Shade walked out of the cabin that was made of solidified Haze. He started working on a campfire. He heard rustling behind him. He was greeted with a bloody body thrown at him. He dodged it and looked at it. It was Human or that's what he thought it was. It was torn in half from a giant mouth. Its arms were missing. He gagged at the smell of decomposing flesh. He heard a giant roar and looked in front of him. He was greeted with a Gijinki that had blood running out of its mouth. He opened up his scythes and prepared for the upcoming battle. The Gijinki launched itself with its Fingers enveloped in a purple energy. The claws had elongated.

'_Dragon Claw.' _Shade knew the move when he saw it. It was a special kind. Very few could learn it. His scythe would not be able to take that kind of hit. It would snap like a twig and continue its course to his chest. Shade dodged it and was greeted with an Ice Fang to the shoulder. He attempted to slash the Gijinki with his scythe only for it to pull its mouth away from his shoulder. Shade looked at his shoulder and saw that his blood was frozen solid.

'_Dragon Claw and Ice Fang. Only a few can utilize those moves. Garchomp is one of them. But they don't have the power of 10 tons in their jaw. Only two have that. Feraligatr and Tyrantrum, and judging from the way this one is acting, Tyrantrum is my first guess.' _Shade was looking at the Tyrantrum Gijinki. It had obviously seen better days. Its skin was cut, bleeding, scars were littered everywhere. The clothes looked like he was in the wild for a very long time. He looked malnourished. He wouldn't be able to keep up this for very long.

Shade gathered dark energy in his hand and launched it forward. It had black and red rings going in a straight line. Dark Pulse. Shade's could level entire cities if he wanted the to. The Dark Pulse hit the Gijinki's chest and launched him into the forest. Shade went after it. He had a bone to pick with it.

**Me: Here is the first OC. Thanks for the submission Saiyan – Style. Next Chapter will feature a brutal beat down on Shade and this new Gijinki. All credit of this OC of course goes to Saiyan – Style. See ya next time. R&R.**


	3. Vote

**Me: So my Birthday is coming up. I wanted to know if you would like to vote for an Update. I will be posting a Chapter tomorrow depending on the results. BE SURE TO VOTE.**

**Peace Out – DB45**


End file.
